Dealing with Void
Plot arc detailing Dack's travels through Shadow Sinnoh under the Ancient Darkrai's Dark Void, and his attempt to reawaken the region, as well as his friends. Synopsis Characters Involved Team Rocket * Dack Majors * Ben Grindport * Hannah Wright * Karen Team Liberty * Zac Blazer * Team Liberty Strikeforce ** Blackskull ** Maxie ** Ho-Oh Other * Luke * Madison * Vincent Zai * Zack Kaito * Palmer * Feral Tiera Locations Involved * Chapel * Indigo Plateau Pokémon League * Johto's Dark Cave * Sunyshore City * Snowpoint City * Fight Area * Sinnoh Battle Frontier * Veilstone City * Solaceon Town * Hearthome City ** Hearthome Void Tower Results * Palmer and Dack become good friends * Ho-Oh leads an army of Pokémon to attack the Void Tower in Hearthome * Void Tower destroyed and the people of Sinnoh awoken upon the defeat of the Ancient Darkrai * Dack reevaluates his life and decides to unofficially leave Team Rocket in light of the subsequent ceasefire History Karen Quest After learning from Ryan Sanders that the Ancient Darkrai had covered Sinnoh in darkness, casting its inhabitants into endless nightmares, Dack Majors took off on his Swellow for his hometown of Snowpoint. Before he could make it out of Hoenn, Dack's partner in Team Rocket, Hannah Wright, contacted him and told him to meet her at Chapel, Team Rocket's Kanto base. There, she tried to convince him to join her on a mission to recruit the Johto Gym Leader Falkner, but Dack opted to instead search for Karen of the Indigo Plateau's Elite Four, convinced that the Dark-Type trainer could help him save the victims of the Darkrai in Sinnoh. Hannah begrudgingly agreed to help him search the Pokémon League at Indigo Plateau for clues. At the Pokémon League, Dack discovered a loose brick in Karen's room with six numbers etched into it: 314546. Returning to Chapel to ponder this clue, Hannah discovered that the numbers referred to Routes 31, 45, and 46, which marked the three entrances to Johto's Dark Cave. Upon this discovery, Dack and Hannah, along with Ben Grindport, who had recently met up with Dack after they had separated in Fortree, left for Dark Cave in hopes of finding Karen there. Indeed, they did find Karen in Dark Cave and, after a three-on-one triple battle with her, the Rocket agents managed to defeat the Elite Four Member, convincing her to join them to help save the victims of the Darkrai in Sinnoh. By this time, Hannah was fed up with Dack's selfish attitude and abruptly left the group. Dack, Ben, and Karen traveled to New Bark Town, where they took a boat to Sinnoh. Journey to Snowpoint Because it was winter and their boat was not equipped to deal with ice, the trio had to land in Ben's hometown of Sunyshore instead of Snowpoint. As they approached the region, a fierce storm blew. Despite this, they still managed to dock the boat safely. The three went to Ben's house, only to find that his parents were unconscious--victims of the Darkrai. After gathering some rain gear from Ben's house, the three set off on the long journey north, toward Snowpoint. Along the way, they encountered a Gyarados, which had been driven mad from the effects of the Darkrai. Dack managed to fight it off, and his Luxio evolved into Luxray. Eventually the trio made it to Snowpoint, where they met a young teenager, Vincent Zai, who was also trying to find a way to stop the Darkrai. Letting Vincent join their group, Dack rushed over to Madison's house to check on his friend. He found her asleep in her room, suffering a terrible nightmare. However, Dack also found his other friend, Luke, who had managed to avoid falling victim to the Darkrai. Dack, Ben, Karen, Vincent, and Luke decided to search for Tower Tycoon Palmer, the Frontier Brain of Sinnoh's Battle Tower. Luke had heard that Palmer owned a Cresselia, and they thought that the Lunar Pokémon might help combat the effects of the Ancient Darkrai. However, as they left Madison's house, Zac Blazer and his Darkrai, Shadows, arrived in Snowpoint. Mistaking Shadows for one of the Ancient Darkrai, Dack attacked. They quickly corrected their misunderstanding, but shortly afterwards, Zack Kaito arrived as well. After Dack, Vincent, Zac, and Kaito had a brief two-on-two battle, they set off with Luke and Karen on a boat to the Battle Zone, leaving Ben in Snowpoint to look after the victims of the Darkrai. Shadow Sinnoh The group found Palmer in the basement floor of the Battle Tower. They explained that they needed his Cresselia's help to save the victims of the Darkrai, but Cresselia read Dack's mind and saw only his desire to save Madison. Interpreting this as selfishness, the Lunar Pokémon refused to help him. However, Palmer agreed that they needed to do something to save Sinnoh. Not placing much faith in Palmer and Cresselia, Vincent and Kaito decided to go to Unova to try and find a Genesect or Cobalion to help fight the Darkrai. Worried about the kids, Karen decided to follow them. This left Dack, Luke, Zac, and Palmer to try and take down the Void Tower in the center of Sinnoh, which Cresselia suspected to be the source of the Darkrai's power. They spent the night at the Fight Area's Pokémon Center, where they found several victims of the Darkrai. Cresselia used her powers to awaken them, but she underestimated the power of the Ancient Darkrai and nearly collapsed from the effort. Realizing that it was improbable to go around the region with Cresselia waking everyone up one by one, Palmer and the others agreed that they had to destroy the Void Tower. The next day, the group took a small boat to the cliffs north of Veilstone. They were able to enter the city through a secret passage that connected to the old Galactic Warehouse. From there they traveled to Solaceon Town, where they spent the night. When they continued their journey in the morning, the skies lit up as Ho-Oh flew overhead, leading the way to the Void Tower in Hearthome. Dack and the others followed the Rainbow Pokémon, but were ambushed by a group of Houndoom. Taking to the skies, the group fought off the army of Pokémon the Void Tower had assembled, aided by Ho-Oh's own army. With the help of Ho-Oh and a Team Liberty strikeforce led by Blackskull and Maxie, Dack's group was able to fly inside the Void Tower. Battle in the Void Tower Inside the tower, they encountered Feral Tierra, the spacial anomaly created by Evan Tierra. Dack, Palmer, Zac, and Luke fought Feral and his team of shadowy Pokémon, and Dack's Shieldon evolved into Bastiodon. After a long and difficult battle, they finally managed to overwhelm Feral. However, as Feral retreated Dack and the others faced a new enemy: the Void Tower itself. After Cresselia managed to freeze the tower's manifestation, Feral rushed forward and crushed the blue eye that held the tower's life-force, destroying it and cutting off one of the Darkrai's power sources. As the Legendary Heroes defeated Sombra, the Master of the Ancient Darkrai, the Void Tower began to crumble. Feral teleported Dack and the others out of the tower before teleporting away himself. Aftermath With the Darkrai defeated and the Tower destroyed, Dack, Palmer, Luke, and Zac saw light return to Sinnoh. After ensuring that Ho-Oh was okay after suffering a major blow from the Tower, Dack and Luke headed to Snowpoint to check on Madison. When the two friends had returned to Snowpoint, Dack reflected on all that he had done while serving under Team Rocket. Now that Bounty had seceded, forming the Team Rocket Separatists, and Purgatory was destroyed, Sinnoh was no longer under Rocket control. Dack decided that this was the perfect opportunity to walk away from Team Rocket and stay in Snowpoint with his friends. Category:Story Arcs Category:Summary Category:Recap